Domnica Forever
by Inamortica
Summary: Sophia is struggling through the days of being a princess under Vexiix Domnica and trying to live up to her mother's great reputation. Rike shows to be a major problem and her heart seems to be betraying her as well, making her fall in love with a man who is completely untouchable to her and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1 Domnica for Life

"I am an idiotic girl with an idiotic crush on a man that is untouchable… Sigh… He's nice, though. Hasn't said a bad word yet… Well… About me. And I like that… But… He's taken by Aithne… Maybe, just maybe… I'll get a chance. 

-Sophia Elizabeth Domnica" 

The words filled the page, and only to have a rapid three knock on her door, Sophia quickly stuffed the red leather book under the plush pillow covered in black satin on her massive bed. Only enough time for the girl to regain her posture did her older, more energetic sister, Rike, push forth and leaped onto her, causing the bed to sag from the additional weight. 

"Sophia! You aren't ready yet?!" She hollered, the other demon princess tilting her head to the side. 

"Ready for what, exactly?" Confusion was the younger girl's greatest weakness. 

"Rolock's wedding, duh!" Rike cried, bouncing on the bed and on her sister, black hair fanning around her slender shoulders. 

"Oh… that's today? I thought it was later in the month…" Pushing Rike up, Sophia rolled onto the edge of the bed and towards the bathroom, its interior matching the décor of her own room which resembled a dark forest. She'd comb through her lengths of obsidian hair, the curls bouncing lightly as the brush removed its teeth from the silk curls. 

"When you're finished, get your dress on and I'll come and help you with the rest," Called her sister, the feeling of excitement and insanity leaving her room and filling it with the shadows and feeling of warm fire. Each of the children of Vexiix were born with special abilities, some not so much. Their own children's children would inherit that power, making them twice as deadly as their predecessors. 

Sophia's hand came to her toothbrush, putting the past one did she begin to brush them, thinking. Vexiix was the queen of this demonic horde, no one crossed her for she'd probably drown them all. Rike, Alex, Ashlee, and Sophia's mother was on the insane side, terribly corrupt but only when she wanted to be. 

She spat the last of the toothpaste into the sink, running water and cleaning it out before dropping her head down and cleaning her face. Their uncle, Rolock, was a wolf hybrid. Aunt Freya was a draconic vampire demon. Each had their own talents. Rolock's child, Elaine, looked like an exact replica of Vexiix herself. Same hair, same face, same menacing green eyes. 

Sophia patted her face off, looking up in the mirror. Her eyes were almost completely covered in blue, them being watery and dull. Beautiful in their own way. Rike was the embodiment of insanity, her children each a little mad themselves and very demanding. Half demons. Alex, she didn't even know Alex but from what their mother says, he's known to choke people with shadows. Ashlee was a half demon, but Rike, Alex, and Sophia's father had taken her in as his own. She lacks any power at all. 

Turning from the mirror, she'd go to the large, dark oak wardrobe, a beautiful dark turquoise gown hanging from a small hanger. She'd take it off the hook after examining it for a moment. Unlacing the back, she'd drop it to the floor and step into the middle, pulling it up over her hips just wide enough to show she was female. Wiggling a bit, the dress fit comfortably over her and she called for Rike to come back in. Sophia herself was an elemental shadow demon, getting hers all from her father, but then some. Her main talents were making fires that could suffocate those in a heat that was strong enough as the sun. Or so she'd seem to think so. 

Rike came skipping into the room, her gown was actually cut off a few inches above her knees but parts of when it was longer, before the alterations, hung around her bare legs in a mass of chaotic silk and lace. Just like Rike, but her gown was a brighter shade of blue, almost green. The older sister quickly laced up the back, tugging it tight so her breasts began to bulge out of the top corset and making her resemble her grandmother more. 

"Finished, now, I need to go see if Ashlee and Alex are here so I can get them ready, if not, screw them both!" Rike continued to chat "Screw them both!" on her way out of the girl's room. She was the youngest, the seemingly strongest. And her heart was pure as the angels they despised. One man, though, the one that Vex has been in tune with for quite a while and the emperor of Dalverys, was Zen. The dragon. But he was only a dragon when he felt the need, other than that, he was a human. And he was also what made Sophia's heart skip a beat. 

Sophia went to the small table at the far wall of her room, next to a window which let her see out the window towards the beautiful mortal mountain range. She didn't know which they were, but she knew she wasn't allowed to go past the gate which lie eight miles out. Bustling of the maids and butlers past her door rose her from fixing her curls into a more elegant faze and she'd make her way out. 

Nana was to be bringing princes from each of the other demonic kingdoms for her and Ashlee to choose from. If Ash didn't show, Sophia would have the pick of the litter instead of letting her older sister choose which she favored most. In the back of her mind, Sophia replayed the strict instructions set by her grandmother in dancing. 

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Left right left. Right left right. In a circle, ladies!" The blonde woman yelled at the two youngest princesses of her empire. "Ashlee, bat your eyes at your partner. Sophia, move your hair out of your face. WITHOUT TOUCHING YOUR HAIR!" The girls obeyed their grandmother, keeping backs straight, eyes on their partner and bright smiles on their sweet faces. "Meraviglioso! Meraviglioso!" The woman clapped her hands twice, smiling bright. 

Shaking her head, Sophia came back from that memory and looked ahead, a man, one of the butlers, held his arm for her and she took it. It was the sixth wedding she was attending. First was Rike and Twyla, didn't last much longer than twenty-two months. Then Rike and Riko, they lasted about four months. Their mother and TJ BlackStorm, They were together for a few years but soon divorced for they didn't love each other like they did when Alex and Ashlee were born. Then their mother and Tristen. They've been married for twelve years now. Vexiix and Kokuja, or Biki-boo as what Vexiix called him. Now it was her uncle Rolock's turn to Rowan. To make the siren a Domnica for life. 

The song came on, it was sweet and it held a powerful message. This was the Domnica family. We are strong, we are beautiful. We will never die. With the timpanist rolling their mallets on the face of the drum, you could fell it vibrating in your chest. They weren't demons or any other supernatural creature like we were. They were mortals who crossed into the land of the demons. The tempo increased and her eyes caught onto the face of many of the suitors. Ashlee was nowhere in sight but Rike was just in front of her, being escorted by Riko yet again. These men were all for her. The song's tempo was at full blast and she remembered her grandmother's words. Her face lit up and she smiled, the butler letting go of her arm to assist any other women whom had come alone. Picking up the sides of her dress, she dipped her head and bowed politely towards the men. They were beautiful. 

The last notes of the song blasted through the air and the men glanced around, quickly deciding amongst themselves on who was going to escort her to her seat. One man, slick black hair, and blazing crimson eyes stepped forward, his tie and vest matched hers, and as did the rest of theirs. Probably the work of Nana. She curtsied to the man and string instruments picked up, a few people on the timpani playing as well until the voice sounded. Rowan must have hired sirens. But their voice was more to please, not to lure. She made her way, escorted by the man whom she'd not spoken a word to yet and they sat, the rest made their way over, sitting in various spots but there were three in front of her, on her left and right sides, and three behind. That left two more whom took next to each of the males on her sides. 

Rike looked over and snickered before the song closed and water appeared before the alter, Rolock standing still and waiting and their grandmother, beautiful in her slim gown and her blonde locks pulled up in elegant waves. She was gorgeous and she could feel the men around her begging to be up there, their ring on her finger and their bite on her neck. Not Biki's. The room hush and a gentle wedding theme began to play, siren's songs echoing off the walls and Rowan walked down the aisle, on the arm of a butler whom had served as her father for twenty-four years. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the union of Rolock Marcus Domnica and Rowanna Anne Dalverys. If you have any objections to this ceremony being held, please speak now or hold your tongue until the ceremony is over," The crowd stayed silent, entranced with her beautiful tone, yet the Domnica family was used to her voice and just looked at the bride and groom standing next to one another. With no one speaking, Vexiix smiled and looked at her son before turning to look at Rowan and winking. A small intake of air and she began the rest of the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2 Domnica For Eternity

To pronounce the names, here is a key:

Sophia: So-fee-ah,  
Vexiix: Vex-ee-ex,  
Kali: Kah-lee,  
Rike: Rye-key,  
Riko: Ree-koe,  
Rolock: Row-lock,  
Kokuja: Ko-ku-ja,  
Aithne: Aee-th-nee,  
Domnica: Dom-nee-ka,  
Dalverys: Dahl-ver-is

* * *

The precession of the wedding went on and Sophia's gaze scanned the crowd on her left, right in front was Zen, but also at his side was Aithne. Her hopeful heart fell and she relaxed back in her seat but kept a straight posture. Soon, the ceremony was over and Rolock's arms came around Rowan and he dipped her down, kissing her passionately. Cheers rang around the crowd and she clapped, not standing though even though her army of suitors did. She'd rather be back in Dalverys, reading a book and teasing with Zen. Aithne wasn't there but when she was, she'd normally get up and walk away, leaving and going home.

Dalverys was the only other place besides for home that she was allowed to go. And she'd take that advantage for as long as she could. The man whom had offered her his arm earlier cleared his throat, waiting for her and the rest of the suitors looked back at her.

"Miss…? Are you alright?" He asked, he was a tenor like voice, not the baritone that Zen carried. It was nice, but she loved the blaze of the dragon. His fire of his eyes but they weren't for her to feel, not his though, not his passion.

"I am, sorry to worry you, uh…" She struggled, not sure how to address him. He read the confusion on her face and smiled, placing two hands on her waist and steadying her as she stood.

"I am Serotonin Aladorian, Miss Sophia. You probably know why I am here, don't you?" Serotonin kept his eyes on her own blue, blinking slowly as she nodded. "You can call me Sero if you want." A small smirk formed on his lips as his upper half dipped down into a low bow, releasing her waist.

"Just Soph-…" Sophia trailed off, Vexiix's words coming back to her. You must never be to open, to approachable. Always a little dangerous and hidden. "Alright, Sero. It is nice to meet you, and thank you for steading me. It was very kind to not let me tumble to the floor." She'd have to be a bit smart with him, smirking right back at him and turning, gently nudging the men before her ahead and lifting the skirt of her dress up and she walked out into the aisle. She felt Sero close behind her and soon his arm looped around his waist. By that time, Ozzy had looked back, catching the young demon prince's eye and his lips curled up in a snarl. Not one to touch the princesses without asking. She felt his arm drop and laughed.

"I think I made your guard angry, Sophia…" He said quietly before smiling brightly and looking over at her, winking playfully. "So, Sophia. Might I place my arm around you and walk, and once inside, might I have near to all of your dances?" She wasn't sure on how to answer that, her eyebrows coming together as she though before nodding. But if Zen asked her to dance, she'd gladly ditch this pretty prince for the mature man any day.

The two entered the large cathedral like building, the timpanists going at their wonderful beat again, but this time, more instruments were added and vocalists as well. It was beautiful and her eyes landed on Rowan, glittering in the small sunlight that leaked through the fogged glass. Her aunt was beautiful and as was her and Rolock's daughter, Marcine. Envy struck up inside of the princess' throat and her eyes went to Sero, he was staring but not at her aunt of the girl would could be her mother's younger twin. Sero was staring at her.

"What are you looking at, Sero?" The question hung around her, slowly bringing the man out of his trance and a small smile piled itself on his lips. "What is it?" She asked again and he laughed, almost acting like she was stupid. Huffing, she turned away and he quickly turned her back.

"I'm laughing for how you cannot see how beautiful you are, Sophia. You are stunning, you capture the sunlight. More than any siren or half-siren can ever imagine. The essence of beauty lies within you, my dear." He smiled again, leaning close to her face, but moving a bit to the side so his lips would brush her cheek and then her ear. "I intend to make you mine…" He whispered.

Her cheeks flamed up and she straightened herself again, looking over towards where the guards were, the one female whom she'd grown close to narrowing her eyes at the prince. She didn't like him either. That made two. Her eyes flickered towards where her mother and father were standing, distaste on their lips. Great, more on her side. The music turned from the grand entry to more of a waltz and Serotonin bowed to her.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" He held his hand out, still bowing to her. He knew she'd not decline. She gave a curt not, placing her hand on his and he gripped it, tugging her in tight once upright again and placing his hand on her waist. Her other hand came to his shoulder and gracefully, they began to dance in the midst of swirling skirts and bright smiles.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Sophia. It is almost as exquisite as your beauty," He continued to charm her, his incubus side showing. She narrowed her eyes slightly and after about a half hour of dancing, she broke away from him and went to her parents to get a small drink. They commented on her beauty and how she was a wonderful dancer and then they departed, going to dance. Sero came up, ready to drag her back to the dance floor before Aithne intercepted him and Zen popped up in front of her.

"Sophia, may I have this dance?" He asked and she nearly squealed in agreement, nodding instead as she felt her face burn with a blush. It was a very intimate dance and she was glad she wasn't Sero. That sounded terrible but hand in Zen's and his other on her waist, she felt like she was melting. Why did a dragon give her so much spark? She didn't know but her hand rested on his shoulder happily and her hand in his, they spun around the floor, dipping low where his head would fall into the crook of her neck.

Soon, she glanced out of the corner of her eye, watching as the ladies were being lifted up and soon, Zen dropped her hand and grasped her waist, hoisting her up. Quickly, her hands landed on his shoulders and held on, them spinning for a moment before dropping her again and wrapping around her, dipping her back. He followed and his face was close to hers, smirking as the golden eyes glimmered.

"Boo, princess." She laughed at that and smiled brightly, opening her mouth to reply.

"Boo, my lord," Sophia was to keep up with formalities, he was the emperor of another empire entirely. She watched as his happy face fell and they stood up, him helping her before Aithne hurried over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sophia knew that the woman didn't like her, she could read it on her face as the other's eyes narrowed. Soon, she felt an arm go around her waist, Sero's.

"Hello, princess," The words were whispered in her ear and chills ran down her spine. Serotonin wanted to marry her, but not for what she was in side, but for her status on the outside. She was also very powerful, and very beautiful, at least he said so. Once married to the Shadows, an Incubus could easily become the high king of the entire demonic empires. Her eyes went to Zen's face, he almost understood by watching the way Sero had wrapped himself around her, possessive of the little princess.

"Hello, Sero. This is a good friend of my grandmother's, Emperor Zen Dalverys. He is-" She was cut off by Sero, him butting in.

"He is one of the last draconic lord of his time. And possibly for all eternity. If my studies are correct," A smile crept along his face and Sophia decided it was best for her to stay quiet, the two men beginning to converse with one another, but it was tense like the lightning that crackled between the two women. Aithne was deeply in love with Zen but her gaze kept flickering up towards Sero and a bright blush fell upon her cheeks. Incubi had the power to draw in any woman they wanted and he seemed to make Aithne want him.

But why not her? Why did she find him revolting? A few hoots and hollers sounded and soon the bride and groom were lifted up on their chairs, being hoisted around the room until they were met in the middle, both standing up and Rolock kissed her deeply. Envious, Sophia turned her gaze from the happy pair and looked up at Sero. Maybe she could make herself love him enough to be happy, to forget any feelings she had for the one whom was untouchable. As far away from her as the mountains from the ocean. But… there were mountains in the ocean too… It just took a while to find them.

* * *

Please rate and review! Thank you

~Inamortica


	3. Chapter 3 Domnica is Beautiful

The wedding reception ended with her uncle scooping up the siren in his arms and carrying her away, the garter she wore was now his headband, making him look like a fool with the lacy blue and white garment stretched over his cranium. Vexiix was quite pleased and left with Biki, her hand in his as they made their way back to their chamber to do who knows what. Her mother and father also departed and as did the rest of the guests until it was only Sero, Sophia, Zen, and Aithne left standing in the hall. 

"We should probably head out now, don't you think, Aithne. Domnica is beautiful by the way, it and all of its wonderful ladies," His golden gaze flickered from the two women, one looking slightly terrified and the other highly pissed off. Soon, the pissed off female's head snapped up to him and she smiled nodding, her face softening. 

"Of course, Dalverys awaits us. Sero, if you feel the need, come over to our empire and I'll give you a tour," Her voice turned husky, she was making herself out to be a whore. Sophia did her best to suppress a giggle and Zen's eyes narrowed lightly at his partner's display. 

"We both will, Serotonin. Just be careful on where you put your hands, you never know who is watching," Just then, Sophia felt a small nuzzle on her ear and chills ran up her spine. A small cry, only loud enough for her ear to hear came from the tiny dragon curled around her ear like a cuff. Catching a glance in the mirrors that hung around, it was the same color as her eyes and gown, but the eyes were Zen's. He was protecting her. 

"Of course, my lord. And Aithne, I'll think about your offer when I'm done here, take care, both of you," With that, Aithne winked at Sero and Zen placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward and out the door. A few arguing voices sounded before they were gone completely and Sero turned towards her. "Well, my princess, shall we take a stroll or should I escort you to your bedchamber?" 

"I can escort myself, thank you, though." She said sharply, turning from the incubus and the shadow demoness began to walk away, towards the hallway which would lead to her room. The heavy footsteps of her being followed rang in her ears and she sighed, he wouldn't give any peace of mind and the dragon on her ear cooed lightly, nuzzling the lobe of her ear and making her giggle softly. Apparently Sero heard and thought it was him, his arm resting around her waist. 

"I think you want my company…" He whispered this into the ear without the dragon on it, his tongue darting out and licking the girl's ear. Cold chills ran up and spine and a sickening feeling rose inside of her. 

"I think you don't understand my intentions at all, Serotonin. I'd really wish to be alone, now." She pushed him away, taking a few light, quick steps towards the door at the end, she just had to reach it and lock it, and then she would be safe. 

"I believe you're playing hard to get, little one." His arms snaked around her, his lips on her neck and testing the skin lightly. It felt good but she didn't want it, didn't want him. Her hands pushed at his arms to remove them but they only coiled tighter around her waist before he bent down, one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs. He was much stronger than he appeared as he carried her to her room, bridal style. 

"Please stop…" She whimpered and he shook his head, smiling warmly before he quickly opened her door and walked in, it shutting and locking behind them and he set her on her massive bed. 

"What a mighty fine room you have here, princess. And it is very secluded from everyone else," He smiled more and winked at her, bending over Sophia and his hand caressed her cheek lightly before moving across her lips. "And I told you I was going to make you mine. Mind, body, and your corrupted soul." 

With that, Sero bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. If she could get him away, she'd request to her grandmother that she'd rather not deal with men she picked. This one was a terrible choice and who knew about the others, they all departed after Sero glared at them when he held onto her possessively. The little dragon whined in her ear and she shook her head, tears stinging her eyes and one rolled onto the being. That seemed to startle it but it turned to look at Sero and growled lowly. 

The incubus' lips had made their way across her neck and down to the crease between her breasts, licking and sucking lightly. She felt his arms snake around her unlacing the back of her gown. He only used one hand, the other pinning her arms down and yanked the girl's dress down, ripping some of the seams as it was pulled from her. More tears welled up in her eyes as her body was beginning to be violated from the needy male. 

Lips around one of her nipples made her whimper, a hot blush of shame crossed her face and she turned her head to the side, more tears falling on the dragon as her soft cries for him to stop ringed through the air. He let go of her wrists and used that to cup the left breast as his lips closed around Sophia's right nipple, fingers teasing the nipple. The dragon roared, but Sero was to into what he was doing to notice. 

Sophia noticed the dragon leaving her ear and crawling onto the floor, her hands pressed into Sero's face, trying to push him off and the being grew larger until it took up the largest point of her bedroom, roaring again. Smoke left the dragon's maw and Sero's head snapped up, glaring at it. He stood up from where he was laying over Sophia and frowned. 

"What, you wanted a taste of the little shadow child, Zen? Couldn't resist watching her as she grew used to me and what I could offer her? That it wasn't you who got to take the sweet innocence of this Domnica princess? You had your chance with Vexiix, and you failed!" Sero snapped at the dragon and it roared again, giving Sophia enough time to cover her chest and curl up at the top of her bed, ready to dash into the bath room. A small spurt of fire came from the mouth of the large lizard, arching towards Sero before he frowned again. "You won't get her, Aithne will make sure of that as will Vexiix."


	4. Chapter 4 Domnica's Dragon

Another roar echoed around them, more fire curving towards the incubus and lightly burning the clothing from him, the place where the flames touched turning to ice. Why would Zen want her? She thought but Sero turned to Sophia, grinning before taking a few steps towards the girl, the flesh on his arms was ice but as he neared her, it quickly melted. 

"You see, you can't harm me without harming her, now," A small lick would come across her shoulder, neck, and ear and she pressed her arms tighter to her chest, more tears spilling from her eyes. The dragon leaned forward across the bed, his head brushing her cheeks and she quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around it, happening to yank back and she clung to him, taking her away from Sero. The dragon's lips curled into a snarl before gently setting her down and she hung onto the gown. 

"Just leave, Sero… please." Sophia whispered while she stood next to the azure being, its tail curled protectively around her body. Soon enough, her grandmother, mother, and father swung open the door and pressed through, looking from the dragon, to Sophia with the dress pinned to her chest and then to Sero, partially frozen where the flames touched him. Their eyes were narrowed in distaste, Vexiix moving forward and looking at the prince. 

"So, my grandbaby has requested that you leave. Please respect her wishes as a woman and as that of one of the beings _living_ here in this very castle. You are our guest and we deem it fit for you to leave. Please, have a good day." With her words, she walked to the boy, grasping him by the arm and dragging him away, out the door. Hopefully, he wouldn't return but now that he has spent a great deal of time here and with the princess whom was single, he was allowed to court her for as long as he wanted. 

The two left and Sophia sighed a bit, leaned up against the broad shoulder of the scaled being next to her and its head turned, blowing steam at her and pressing its mouth to her forehead, almost like it was kissing it. Slowly it grew smaller until it was the same size when it fit on her ear and it rested on top of her head. Her parents hurried over to her, hugging her tight and cooing over their baby. She pushed them down gently and laughed shyly, she was scared but she smiled warmly at them. After a while of checking her over and taking note of hickeys that Sero had left on her neck, they had left, a few tears in Kali's eyes. 

"Thank you, Zen…" She said softly before taking the dragon off of her head and setting it on the bedside table, smiling softly at it. "I don't know how this little dragon will leave or stay, but for now, could you please turn around so I can get dressed?" It blinked and gave a squeaky roar at her before turning around, shoving its head under the small bits of ribbon on her nightstand. Taking the opportunity, she quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped the dress off, putting on the sweatpants and oversized tee-shirt. 

"Alright, I'm dressed again," She said to the dragon, it pulling back with a ribbon stuck around its head, freaking out. She laughed and took the ribbon, placing it back in the box with the rest and it opened his mouth in an excited expression. Wings on the back stretched out, lifting it up and carrying it over to her shoulder where it sat, slightly tangled in her hair. "You're getting caught everywhere, you know." 

It nodded and hopped down onto her lap, a bit larger almost like a house cat but much lighter. She could get used to this and gently scratched under his chin, the dragon's head stretching out and a purr sounding from him along with puffs of smoke. Sophia wrapped her arms around the dragon and pulled him onto her bed, herself getting up and moving around, taking the journal and tucking it away between the mattresses before pulling the covers back and laying down. 

Her scaly friend didn't stay in her bed for long before he jumped down and grew back to his size when he took her from Sero's arms curling around her bed and blowing his blue fire into the fireplace, turning it to the same shade and slowly, she began to drift off to sleep, guarded by a dragon. Usually a princess was trapped in the tower by a dragon, but this time, she was protected by him. 

His head came down to rest on his feet, tail around the bed on the side where he came down. Occasionally he lifted his head to look at her, back where the sheets were ruined from her hiding the journal and back at her before back at the door. Sophia slept soundly, stirring only to roll over and pull the blankets up further or kick them off. 

When she woke, the dragon was sound asleep and she smiled, creeping around him to the bathroom with her clothes did she get dressed and ready for the day. She combed her hair and pulled part of it up and back, looking more like an empress than she normally would, a beautiful sleeveless top, the neck dipping low but not exposing her most intimate parts. The hickeys that were left form Sero were covered up by makeup and her flowing hair. Pants were made of black leather and the legs toothpick so they clung to her curves. The outfit went well together and she added a bit of makeup, something she didn't do to her eyes to make them more dramatic and lipstick as well. 

When Sophia looked up, she was shocked to find herself looking exactly like her grandmother with her hair pulled up and off to one side so her ear was exposed. She came back out and walked around the dragon, putting on stiletto boots and dug through her jewelry, trying to find a cuff that would work. "Zen" yawned and shook his head, yawning and looking at her before getting up and pressing his head into her back, growling lightly in content. She leaned against his head until the pressure disappeared and she went back in search of an ear cuff. 

The dragon that was behind her shrunk again and fluttered up onto her bare shoulder, roaring lightly before curling up around her ear and resting there like a beautiful piece of ice blue diamonds. Her eyes went to the mirror before her and the girl's mouth nearly fell open. She looked like she could rule an empire, many kingdoms and noble families at her beck and call. She looked dangerous, exotic, and beautiful. Smiling, her eyes went to the dragon on her ear through the mirror, his golden ones meeting her own. 

"Thank you, Zen. It was really what I needed and thank you again for last night," Her words trailed off and the little creature just nuzzled the lobe of her ear, making her squirm. "Well, time to face everyone outside. Maybe Rolock and Rowan are back from their… adventure." He barked a laugh and the dragon's maw opened like he was smiling. Turning from the mirror, Sophia walked back to the door and opened it, taking a small breath before pushing past and stepping into the hall. Maids ran to and fro from the rooms, cleaning and organizing. The waft of what breakfast had been cooked filled her nose and her mouth watered. 

Happily, she made her way down the halls and towards the dining one where her family sat, she greeted everyone on her way, smiling before taking a seat next to an empty chair on her right and one filled with Rike on the other. Alex was gone also, he'd be next to Ashlee whom was the seat next to her. She didn't know where they went but they were always gone, a small frown on her face before looking around at her family, the looked at her shocked. 

"W-what…?" she questioned softly, her head bowing down some for she felt like it was her fault and she did something wrong. She watched their eye but the ones whom didn't see the dragon last night held a bit of terror in their various colored optics. Rike herself even looked surprised at what was on her ear. 

"Where… where did you get that? Did you steal it from my room!?" She hollered at her sister and Sophia cringed, shaking her head, scooting her chair away from the angry teen. 

"No I didn't, I got it last night after the dances… After the dance with Zen it was on my ear." She looked down, her eyes on the bare plate in front of her. One of the maids came by, taking her plate and filling it with her favorite dish, which was actually really simple. Scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and sausage. Grape and apple juice were placed behind the place when it was set down as well as a glass of water and milk. They tried to keep them drinking so they'd not dehydrate and tire as easily. 

"Sure you did, I'll be checking my room later, you little thei-" 

"Rike, hush. She is telling the truth, isn't she Zen?" Vexiix's eye flickered towards the doorway where the dragon lord stood, his golden eyes blazing and he was panting lightly. He nodded a bit, looking over them before his eyes landed on Sophia and herself cringing from Rike, the other's fist raised like she was going to hit the other but also to prove her point of anger. 

"Sophia is not lying, I did give her the dragon for I didn't trust Serotonin. And my gut feeling was right for she'd have been violated if it had not been for my dragon keeping her safe. I see through its eyes and can communicate slightly with him." His cold stare landed on Rike and she cringed lightly. "It is a Domnica Dragon, belonging to Sophia, and Sophia alone."


End file.
